Bashers !
by fox-firechick
Summary: Me makeing fun of the charachters i don't like and the ones you don't like to.review me or e-mail me and tell me what charachter you wanna see me make fun of and i will. I try to make it fuyyn,but bear with me if I do a bad job!
1. Kikyo!

fox-firechick120: I am congratulateing myself for this one! In hate Kikyo so much!!! But note,that I may make fun of some of my faveorit charachters too! and it will kill me inside!

annayomous person : then why do you do it?

fox-firechick120: because i want to,or I may not,but i will get my least faves out of the way firet so shut up and don't ridducule me until i start doing it!!!

( tapes up annoymous person's mouth )

fox-firechick120: Start Chapter !!!

Chapter 1

Kikyo

( i hate her )

Kikyo,how can i express my love for you? Like a baby expresses it's love for a diper! Yes,you deserve to be coverd in iky green baby shit!! and maby some spit up too! yes,my hate for you runs deep for you!! Shall I comper you to a cold winters day?

No.

I shall not insult the seasons. I will not compare them to an old pottery class reject!

I hate you !!! I hate you !!!! I hate you !!! sooooo much!!!!!

Hey, do you know of any poems about dead bitches who don't trust their incredibly sexy,anime boyfriends?I need you to compae you to it!

Yes ! I will insult fine literature!!!!!

Fine literiture of thsat sort never did anything fo me,but rally! How can you say you love Inuyasha when you don't trust him and stick him to a tree? Doid you too get into a fight the day before?Was it cause he wouldn't give you the sex you craved? I thought you were just casually talking about begging him to change what he was so you could be happy!!

Face it! you were ashamed of him!!! You didn't like the fact that he was half demon! you didn't accept him!! Yoiu and your pissy ass attitude is whats ruining the Kagome Inuyasha love sceanes!!! I wanna see them kiss and it aint happinig because your past love with him is interfeering!!!! You ned to die again!!!

Die!!!

Die!!!

Die!!!

Die!!

Die!!!

Yes! Kikyo haters unite and join me in conspiring against the dead bitch!!

Yes she needs to die! I have a song that I have changed to fit Kikyo! Many of them! But the first is the one from the South Park movie!!! The one Cartman sings about Kyles mom!

I have changed it!!

here it is!!!

Kikyos a bitch!

she's a big fat bitch!

shes the biggest bitch in the whole wide world!!

Oh Kikyo's a bitch

she's a big fat bitch!

she's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world!

Oh she's a bitch,

She's a bitch to all the boys and girls!

On Monday she's a bitch !

On Tuesday she's a bitch!!

Wednesday thu Sunday she's a bitch!!

And alla that stuff! Such a true song!!

The next one is **_Stay Gone_**

I don't know who wrote it,it wasn't ,e mind you,but i fergot who didit,but you know,it's this country song,it goes..um..

_**Baby baby stay..**_

_**stay right where you are..**_

_**I like it this way**_

_**it's good for my heart**_

_**I haven't felt like this**_

_**in god knows how long**_

_**I kno everythings gonna be okay..**_

_**if you just staaaay gone!**_

Thats all i can reemember! Well,Kikyo,all I have left,for now,is go burn in hell again by urself!!

Later!!!

**OH !!!! PPL! I NEED UR HELP!!! IM LIKE USUALLY REALLY GOOD AT COMEING UP WITH KIKYO INSULTS,BUT PLEZE SEND ME SOME MORE!! I CAN NEVER HEAR ENOUGH!! NOW,IF U HAVE A REQUEST ON WHO I SHOULD INSULT NEXT! ALSO SEND THAT TO ME AND I WILL POST IT! EVEN IF I LUV THAT CHARACHTER TO SHREDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND SHOULD I PUT THE THINGS I LOVE ABOUT CERTAIN CHARACHTERS THAT I LOVE? HELP ME OUT HERE PPL!!!! R&R,CAUSE I NEED'TA KNOW THIS STUFF!!! AND REMEMBER,THISIS A TOTAL BASHING SITE 4 TH PPL! I INSULT WHOEVER WHENEVR!!!!! IT'S MY THING!**


	2. Jaken!

fox-firechick120: thank you thank you!! someone acctually responded! so as of request from

fat fat-albert I have made chapter 2 about bashing Jaken for being in love with Sesshomaru,and being annoying,and everything else i can think of. Thank you fat fat-albert

Chapter 2

Jaken,the annoying little gay little toad thing that always hangs around Sesshy.

And the one thing I have always wonderd,why! Why does Sesshy hang out with a frog who secretly dreams of makeing love to his master? I mean really! c'mon,don't act like we don't al;l know the litte thing is gay! he's gayer than Big Gay Al from South Park! and that is really really gay!

Ok,next thing,oh dear god what the hell is he??? He claims to be and imp but i'v seen imps and he aint no imp!!!! I don't think he even has a gender! I think he is a little thing that is male and female and his male side is attracted to Sesshy and his female side died when he went off a few days ago to masturbate!!

Yes,Sesshy denys him.

But back to what he is! I don't wanna insult frog,or toads,but by calling him it,I have,in fact I have insulted the whole anphibian species!!

But really why? Why does Sesshy keep this queer insult to anphibians? Why dosn't he just kill him? It would do the world a favor! In fact,whoever kills him/her,um...it,or whatever,I will personaly make sure that they have a parade thrown and their own holiday!!!!!

I even made up a song for the occasion!!! Well,I didn't really make it up,but I still like it.I haven't heard it on the T.V, in years,but here it is :

**Happy happy joy joy**

**happy happy joy joy**

**happy happy joy joy!**

**OLAY!**

Well,I added the Olay,but I think it was Rin and Stimpy on Nickalodeon a few years ago! but whatever,again!!

**Well,that's all i got for now!!! and remember! I will make fun of whoever you want me too! but if yopu don't want ur name on the begining,telling me who asked me to make fun of someone,tell me! kay!!!!**

**Later!**


	3. Kikyo Voodoo !

Chapter 3

( yeah i kno it's not really makeing un of them but it kinda is and it fits here! )

Kikyo Voodoo !

**_Leader of commisseration _ reads:Inuyasha loves Kagome and only Kagome forever and ever nd ever and Kikyo sucks !!!**

**_Leader of commisseration _ Whispers : Remember this for all eternity.**

_** Whole room hums as incense fills room with Purple and Silver smoke.Asthmetics **_

**(ppl with asthma ) _run around gasping for air,but the rest of us who can breathe chant:_**

**_Whole commisseration _Chants:**

**Kikyo can burn in hell!**

**Kikyo can burn in hell!**

**Kikyo can burn in hell!**

**Kikyo can burn in hell!**

**_Whole commisseration _Changes Chant and Chants:**

**Flames engolf the bitches body!**

**Flames engolf the bitches body!**

**Flames engolf the bitches body!**

**Flames engolf the bitches body!**

**_Whole commisseration  _( or group of ppl for those of u who up until now didn't know what a commisseration was ) Chants first Chant:**

**Kikyo can burn in hell**

**Kikyo can burn in hell**

**_As you chant, the Purple and Silver smoke incense burns up and makes area smokey.We all throw Kikyo plushies into large vat of lighter fluid!_**

**_Whole commisseration :_ Chants second Chant:**

**Flames engolf the bitches body**

**Flames engolf the bitches body**

_** As you chant, smoke from incense turns yellow and orange,while everyone tosses lit matches into vat full of lighter fluid and Kikyo plushies! Take theree steps back so the flames can rise without giving you third degree burns.The torture is for Kikyo,not you! **_

**_ Also take this time to back-slap any dumbasses who tried to throw in unlit matches.Also throw them into the vat of fire and burning dolls.They are stupid and do not deserve to live. _( this does not count for me and my stupider friends )**

**_Whole commisseration _ Chants both Chants together : **

**Kikyo can burn in hell**

**Flames engolf the bitches body**

**Kikyp can burn in hell**

**Flames engolf the bitches body**

** Chant till you run out of incsense and the dolls ( as well as all stupid people ) are chrded pieces of ash.Then go into Leader of commisseration's house and eat pizza and coke ! ;)**


	4. Naraku!

**By request of In True Meanings. I hope u enjoy **

Chapter 4

Naraku naraku,where for art thou Naraku? No seriously dude where are you? I mean,you've shown up like what...three times in the whole series. All the rest of the time you hide behind your flunkies you call um..whatever you call Kagura and them.

Why? Are you too cowardly to fight your own battles? Your always..." Inuyasha will die Inuyasha will die" but you never really do anything. And dude,if you haven't noticed Kagura's control over wind is about as useful as the power to give really bad paper cuts.

Yes... now you understand. or maybe you don't. Either way... I don't get it. If your gonna hide behind these rejects why not make them something worth hiding behind? Why did you make them so damn sucky? Really. I mean...a mirror. She can reflect attacks from the wind scar but she can't take an arrow? Man that's messed up here!

Oh and what is it with your obsession with white? Juromaru's hair was white...Kagoromaru's hair was white, Kannna's hair was white. C'mon! Sure Kagura has black hair...that's real original... and you made this bald ass ogre. But they don't really count do they? No they don't. And even if they do I really don't care.But really... what's with your fetish with white... are you jealous of Inuyasha's hair or something?

What's the whole deal with Koga and Sesshomaru. Why did you make them your enemies? They both hate Inuyasha! You could have used that to your advantage! But nooooooo you had to be all evil and do crap to them! My God are you stupid! Retard.

So here is my advise for you:

#1. get better people to hide behind.

#2. just dye ur damn hair white already...um...on second thought, no dont...it would degrade the color and Inuyasha would have to change to being a human forever so that his hair could change back and then he would loose his doggy ears! Noooooooooooooooooo!

So you kno what? dont dye your hair...just,you know, die.

**so ppl like it?**


End file.
